


Claimed

by SevenCorvus



Series: Kink Bingo (2011) [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairing, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Slash, Telepathy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could not open himself to them on his own, he had to be forced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "wild card" square at [kink bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). Mithen who kindly betaed for me, suggested I expand on this, especially on J'onn's POV, so I may write more. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Clark thought that there were few sights as arousing as this, the Batman, feared vigilante and master escape artist, bound and stripped for his lovers’ pleasure. He paused for a moment just savoring the sight, Bruce lying sprawled on his back across J’onn whose limbs were wrapped not only around but partially within his own, pinning him down effortlessly. Clark let his eyes wander from those piercing eyes spitting defiance, down to those lovely pink nipples just asking to be sucked, to the cock which lay hard against his stomach signifying his arousal, and further to where the Martian held him spread and open.

This was the only way that Bruce could let himself be vulnerable. He could not open himself to them on his own, he had to be forced. He had to be held down by their greater strength and be claimed and possessed. Only then would their human lover allow them to pleasure and take care of him as they wished.

Clark climbed onto the bed, straddling his lover’s hips. Leaning forward, he claimed Bruce’s mouth in a punishing kiss, conquering through force. He explored at his leisure, pulling back only so Bruce could catch his breath. Clark smirked seeing the Bat’s eyes had glazed over with lust. He ran his fingers down Bruce’s face and neck, then back up through his hair, grasping and pulling his head back. Clark sucked and bit his way down that vulnerable neck, leaving his mark. He wanted the other man to remember this night, to look into the mirror later and see visible evidence that he was owned.

Clark ran his other hand over Bruce’s chest, brushing his nipples lightly, teasing them with his fingertips. He dragged his teeth across his right shoulder and down to one of the hard buds. The Kryptonian sucked it into his mouth, biting down slightly and then progressively harder until Bruce was trying to squirm away. He blew across the now damp nipple, admiring the imprint of his teeth. Clark moved on to the other bud, wanting to give it the same attention.

The Bat increased his struggles, trying to vainly pull away from the Kryptonian now sucking heated kisses down his chest and stomach, and the Martian who had begun to tease his entrance. As Clark caressed the head of his cock, wiping precum across with his thumb, J’onn inserted one thin digit, brushing his cells against those of his prostate. Together they stroked Bruce to a fever pitch, J’onn monitoring his nervous system and blocking him from cumming.

Seeing Bruce become increasingly consumed with arousal, Clark placed the tip of his cock at the other man’s entrance, thrusting in without pause. Both men shuddered with pleasure as the head of his cock slid against Bruce’s prostate and J’onn’s cells. Losing himself in the pleasure of taking one of the men he loved, the Kryptonian opened the telepathic link they shared, wanting his lovers to experience the same sensations.

Assaulted by physical and mental stimuli, Bruce begged wordlessly to cum. J’onn released his control, the three lovers reaching the edge together, entwined physically and mentally. Collapsing to the bed on his side, Clark glanced once more at his human lover. He smiled at the sated look and the deep peace in Bruce’s eyes, happy that they could give that to him. It was that more than anything that convinced him their relationship worked. The trust and love they shared, strong enough to let the stubborn Bat be vulnerable with them, in a way he couldn’t be with anyone else.


End file.
